


Art for "Hereafter"

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Art, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: Art for the Cap-Im BB "Hereafter" by laireshi





	Art for "Hereafter"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laire (laireshi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hereafter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509650) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



  
  



End file.
